Teach Me
by dopeassjojo
Summary: Spencer has had her share of trials and tribulations. The only person to help her experience what love is, is dead and gone. Will she try again? Or will her emotional walls lead to her own self destruction? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Excuse me," I mumbled quietly, trying to maneuver my way through the thick mass of students all headed to their first class of the day. I felt myself grow more and more frustrated when no one listened; I was trying to be polite.

Throwing all manners to the wind, I began pushing my way through the crowd. A few people turned around to scold me and I simply stuck my tongue out at them. _Mature, I know. What can I say? I am Spencer DiLaurentis. _ More students began looking at me as I made my way farther through the student body. _I know getting a new student in such a small town has to be exciting, but do they have to stare?_

Out of nowhere, a redhead snatched me up by my forearm. "Excuse me…" I turned to face her fully, not necessarily happy with the fact that she was touching me. She took a glance at the look on my face and dropped my arm. _Smart girl. _"I was just wondering where you got those boots? They're fabulous."

Her entire face lit up when I told her. "You have great taste." She gushed, walking alongside me. I accepted her compliment even though I hadn't picked out the boots, my fashion savvy mother Riley had. I actually despised the contraptions these people called shoes.

I had never worn shoes more uncomfortable in my entire life. The boots were closed toed with a wooly inside, and a slightly high heel at the base of them. My feet felt cramped and sweaty, I hated it. I'm more of a sandal & flip-flop type of girl. Something about leaving my toes free to wiggle appeases me.

I've always liked feeling free; whether it's letting my toes breathe in open toed shoes or going on a late night run through the woods naked.

"You're new here, right?" The redhead asked and I resisted the urge to say something smart in response. _No one had ever seen me around here before so I had to be new, right? _Common sense was something that I hated to see go to waste.

"Yeah," I covered up my growing annoyance with a fake smile. I'm not really good with people, especially superficial girls that are only interested in the boots I have on.

"Do you think you could help me find my locker?" I asked her. If she was going to continue to talk to me about stuff I didn't care about, she could at least make herself useful. "Sure." She complied and asked my locker number. I read the number from my school papers and she led the way.

"Here we are," She told me dramatically, doing a courtesy and gesture with her arms.

"Thank you," I smiled and turned around to work on getting my locker open. "39..25..15…" I muttered as I spun the lock around. I pulled down hard on the lock and it opened smoothly.

"Wow," Lydia commented from behind me. _She was still here?_ "I've never seen anyone get their locker open that fast and on the first try. I still have trouble with mine from time to time," I smiled at her and unlatched the lock before swinging my locker door open.

I slung my backpack carelessly into the locker and unzipped it, rifling through the items to find the things I would need for my first class. My head cocked to the side and I made a face. What would I need in first period? I tried to remember the things I needed at my old school for homeroom. As I began pulling some of my supplies out of the bag Lydia interrupted me again.

"You only need a pen and a notebook." I smiled at her, grateful. Pulling the items from my backpack, I locked the locker, and shoved the supplies into my oversized purse. She waited for me to gather my things so I assumed she wanted to walk together. Fixing the strap on my shoulder, I noticed for the first time that people were staring at us.

I ignored the stares nevertheless, walking alongside Lydia and speaking casually with her about Beacon Hills. She told me about recent animal attacks and a few of her friends. The person she mentioned the most frequently was her boyfriend, Jackson, who she had been sure to inform me about numerous times.

"He's like…the best player on the team." She paused for a second and her face lit up like she had gotten an idea. "You have to come to the game Wednesday!" I tried to politely refuse but she insisted.

"Umm…sure. I'll go. Whatever." She grabbed a hold of my hands in hers and gave me the biggest smile I had seen in a while. I smiled back at her, genuinely for the first time. Despite her superficial exterior, she seemed to be nice enough. _Making new friends couldn't hurt me._ I retracted that thought quickly. Making new friends had proved disastrous before to me and the people I had befriended.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked her fingers wrapping gently around my wrist. I looked up at her and smiled through the pain I felt. Being reminded of all of the people I had hurt made me sick to my stomach. She seemed hesitant to believe me but let it go anyway. For that I was grateful.

"This is Allison Argent," It was then that I first noticed the pretty brunette. She was at least four inches taller than Lydia but only an inch or two taller than me. Her long dark locks fanned out at her shoulders in loose curls. The dark hair contrasted well with her fair skin. I took a moment to notice how similar we looked. Our hair was about the same length, the same color, and I was only a shade or two tanner than her. The only major differences in our features were her deeper dimples and fuller eyebrows.

My head cocked to the side and hers did the same. I stared at her for a moment before Lydia ruined the moment with her laughter. "You guys could totally pass for sisters!" I laughed nervously but neither girl seemed to notice my distress.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," Allison beamed at me and extended her hand. I looked at it for a moment before Lydia nudged me and I realized I was being rude. "Umm, crap. I'm sorry," I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand before reaching out and shaking her hand. I kept a firm grip on her hand and she did the same. We shook our hands twice, looking into each other's eyes before letting go. Her eyes roved over my frame and I felt like a bug under a microscope.

"I didn't quite catch your name," She smiled, her dimples deeper than ever. "Oh, I'm Spencer DiLaurentis." She nodded as she took in the information.

"We have to go. Lydia was just showing me to my first class," Lydia nodded her head like she had just remembered and linked her arm with mine. As we turned Allison grabbed a hold of my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"Who do you have?" Her hands reached out to take my papers away from me before I could answer. "Maybe we can all walk together…" Her eyes scanned over the paper and she smiled brightly at me.

"You & I both have Mr. Mayer for first period. If you want I could walk you so that Lydia's not late to class," Lydia looked relieved and I turned to her with wide eyes. I begged her with my eyes to disagree but she shot me a not-so-sorry look before turning to head in the direction of her class.

Lydia turned to look at me over her shoulder and blew a kiss to me. I squinted my eyes at her to let her know I wasn't happy. When Lydia was out of sight, I was faced with the task of looking at Allison.

"Well, let's get going," She gestured awkwardly with her hand as she began walking. Feeling uncomfortable I followed tentatively, making sure to stay a few steps behind her.

She paused at the top of the steps and turned around to face me. "I know it's weird to be the new student, I was new myself not too long ago," I nodded and gave her a small smile. We began walking and I felt a little bad for the cold shoulder I had been giving her. I tried to shake myself of those feelings, she was lucky I wasn't kicking her little skinny butt- granted I had the same 'little skinny butt'.

I wasn't entirely sure if kicking her 'little skinny butt' would be as easy as I was used to- after all she was an Argent. I wasn't entirely sure if Chris had started her training yet but she didn't seem to be the old bitter hag the Argent women turned into when they got into the 'family business'. Allison's mom & Chris' sister, Kate, are two of the craziest women to have ever walked this earth.

'_We train our sons to be soldiers and our daughters to be leaders.' _I fought to control the snort that wanted to escape from me. Leaders, huh? More like crazy evil bitches.

Noticing how innocent Allison seemed, it almost hurt for me to think of the bitter old woman she would surely become in the next ten years.

The bell rung, successfully pulling me from my thoughts and Allison grabbed onto my hand to pull me down the hallway. _What is it with these girls at Beacon Hills and touching me? I personally hate any type of physical contact; I try to avoid it at all costs._

Allison opened the door to a classroom full of students and pulled me in behind her.

"Allison," The teacher's face crumpled up in confusion. "Why are you late?" She stepped out of the way so that the teacher could see me. I gave him a tight-lipped smiled and his face did the opposite of mine and turned up into a smile.

He was a short, stocky man with a thick mustache in the style of the Mr. Monopoly. He wore a pair of tailored slacks and a striped dress shirt that was tucked in. I allowed myself to loosen up a bit and smile. No one that looked the way he did could cause any harm. In fact, he looked more comical than anything.

"Take a seat," He ordered. Allison walked to her seat with me trailing behind her. A blonde boy with a slight tint of red to his hair already occupied the seat next to Allison. I turned to find another seat when Allison grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me back towards her.

"Jackson. This is Spencer, she's new. Would you mind moving so that she can sit next to me?" He looked from Allison to me before sighing and grabbing his things. I mumbled a quick thank you as he passed. "Whatever," I followed him with my eyes until he took a seat next to a muscular, dark haired boy at the back of the room. I picked up from them greeting each other that his name was Danny.

"You didn't have to do that," I mumbled quietly. I didn't like for people to do me favors. I didn't want anyone in Beacon Hills doing me any favors, especially not an Argent.

"It's fine," She smiled at me once again, blindingly bright and I resisted the urge to gag. She was just so happy and so- well, to put it quite frankly, picture perfect.

Why can't I be happy and perfect? Oh right, it's because trouble finds me attractive. It's not that I go looking for trouble, because I don't. Trouble just always finds me. For some reason, I get the feeling that Beacon Hills is full of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Allison had her arm linked with mine as we walked through the lunch line together. Her neck craned to see a little farther past the other students. "Pizza, salad, tacos…" She muttered as she considered today's lunch choices. As we moved further up in the lunch line I rifled through my purse for my money.

As I moved more stuff around my purse, my nervousness increased. _I had money, right? _I finally came across my wallet and opened it to find it was empty. _Crap. _I thought about what to tell Allison, without really telling her I was broke.

"You know what Allison, I just realized I can't eat lunch today," I knew my excuse wasn't a good excuse or really an excuse at all but I needed to tell her something.

"You can't eat lunch today?" Her brows furrowed. "Why?" I decided that even though it was embarrassing, I should just tell her the truth. Besides, I wouldn't be able to come up with a plausible lie fast enough.

"I forgot to bring lunch money," I could feel my face heating up and I felt my hysteria slowly rising. Not having any money on your first day of school is really embarrassing. I turned to leave the line and she grabbed a hold of my arm again.

"I have some extra money in my account," She offered. I shook my head and grimaced. I didn't want for Allison to pay for my lunch but I needed my nutrition more than any of the other kids at this school. "It's fine," She insisted as we moved up even closer in the lunch line.

She reached down to pick up a salad and I followed suit. "I'll pay you back tomorrow," She giggled a little. "Don't worry about it. No big deal," She smiled at me and I smiled back. After she bought our lunches, she led me over to a table full of her friends.

"Hi," I greeted awkwardly, standing slightly behind her. "This is Stiles, Scott, Danny, Jackson, and you already know Lydia," She pointed to everyone as she said their names. Allison made a gesture for me to take the seat next to Lydia and after I sat down, she sat on the right side of me.

"I'm Spencer DiLaurentis," Everyone nodded and mumbled their greetings.

"Hey Spence. Is your last name Italian?" Lydia asked from my left. I turned to her wide eyed and nodded. No one ever knew the origin of my last name or cared enough to actually ask. The fact that she called me by my nickname added to my surprise.

"So you're Italian?" Danny cut in from across the table. I nodded my head without thinking about it before correcting myself. "Actually my mother's Italian. My dad's French," They all nodded before Stiles asked another question. "So you don't have your dad's last name?" I shook my head no before taking a bite of my salad.

"My mother is Russian but my dad is French too," Allison told me and I acted surprised like I didn't already know that.

"How cool is it that both of our dads are French?" I nearly choked on the soda I was drinking. I recuperated though before anyone could notice. "So cool." They began asking me question after the question about myself. Most of them were harmless questions like 'what is your favorite color?' or 'what's your favorite movie?' but some of them were deeper than that. Stiles had even gone as far as to ask me why I didn't use my father's surname. I knew that in modern times it wasn't all that unusual to inherit your mother's last name but to these students it probably was. I tried to shrug his question off as politely as possible.

I noticed that everyone was speaking to me except for Scott. My eyes roved over him suspiciously; something was different about him. He smelt different. He didn't smell human but he didn't smell like my kind either. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him and to never be left alone around him. After all I was the 'runt' of my old pack.

It was like he felt my eyes studying him because he looked up directly at me. I stared at him for a moment and then I noticed that his eyes were turning a soft amber color. I let my own eyes change color to let him know I wasn't afraid of him, I felt like he was challenging me. I might be the smallest but that doesn't mean I'm the scariest. He turned his head to avoid my gaze and whispered something to Stiles. I made sure my eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown color before looking around to see if anybody had noticed our silent exchange. No one at the table besides Scott and Stiles had seemed to catch on. I rejoined the conversation and tried to ignore the burning stares I knew I was getting.

When the bell rung signaling the end of lunch I hurried to throw my now empty salad bowl away. Allison came up to my side and threw her own bowl away. "Who do you have for fifth period?" I pulled my papers from my bag.

"Mayer again," she nodded. "Do you remember where it is?" I nodded. "My class is on the other side of the school, so I can't walk you but we can meet up before sixth period at your locker," It sounded like a good idea to me.

"Alright see you then," Allison smiled at me as she began walking in the other direction. I rearranged my bag multiple times on my shoulder as I walked through the hallways for the first time by myself. When I was with Lydia this morning and Allison after that, the stares of other students didn't bother me but they definitely did now.

My shirt was white and off the shoulder. It came down about ½ an inch above my jeans. I suddenly wondered if anyone thought I was showing too much skin.

When it comes to what is appropriate and what's not, I'm clueless. For the majority of my life, I've been raised alongside my kind. We are a very 'free-spirited' community. We believe in the natural and purer things in life. Because of that I've always been in touch with my sexuality.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I wasn't sure if they were talking to me so I kept walking. "Spencer!" Yeah, they were definitely talking to me. I turned around and saw Scott and Stiles jogging towards me. I spun on my heel and began racing up the stairway. I knew I had just semi-challenged Scott in the cafeteria but that didn't stop me from being slightly afraid of him.

When I made it to Mr. Mayer's classroom, I let out a relieved sigh. Hugging my notebook close to my chest, I sat down in an empty seat just as the bell rung. My relief was however short-lived when Scott entered the room.

Luckily for me the only empty seat was at the front of the classroom so he had no choice but to leave me alone, at least for now. I copied notes from the board and tried to ignore Scott's roving eyes. We made eye contact a few times and each time we did, I mentally cursed myself for it. Every time I looked at Scott he was already staring back at me.

"Scott!" Mr. Mayer shouted out slamming his hand across Scott's desk. Everyone jumped back in their seats and I gently held onto my ears. Having sensitive ears was not something I was proud of at this moment. "Is Miss DiLaurentis going to help you pass history?" Scott looked dumbly from the teacher and back to me as the top of my ears heated up.

_Great. Just great._ This idiot had managed to gain the attention of everyone in the classroom. They all looked between Scott and I waiting for Scott to answer. The girl sitting next to me giggled and I turned to glare at her. She stopped laughing immediately and looked back down at her notebook.

"Uhh… no sir I guess not," Scott finally answered scratching the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and glared at the back of his head. By the time Mr. Mayer began teaching again, I was red from head to toe. Girls were still giggling behind me and it took everything I had to not spin around and snatch them by their hair.

The bell rung and I hastily slammed my books closed and stacked them. Just as I was about to turn around to leave I felt his presence. "Scott," I greeted evenly.

I turned around to face him and his eyes were already a soft amber color. "You need to get a leash on that before you expose yourself," I taunted, turning on my heel to leave the classroom. I got a few feet outside of the door before I was snatched back. My back bumped into Scott's front and I dropped my books.

"Crap, I'm sorry," He bent down to help me gather my books. "Whatever," I snatched one of my books away from him and began to stand up. His eyes were back to normal now and I was sure he had calmed down a little.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" I looked at him without saying anything. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair in what I assumed was frustration. "Why are girls so complicated?" I assumed it was a rhetorical question and began walking a little faster. He snatched me back towards him again but this time I kept a tight hold of my books.

"Look," I told him sharply. "I'll talk to you but not here," He searched my eyes with his own for a second to see if I was telling the truth before letting go of my wrist. I turned to walk away but turned right back around. "Oh, and learn how to keep your hands to yourself. I don't like being touched," He nodded his head in response and mumbled a quiet sorry. It wasn't really an acceptable attempt at an apologize but I didn't have any more time to waste talking to him.

**[Break]**

I dropped my backpack on the kitchen table as I called for my mom. She skipped down the stairs smiling all the way. "Hi baby!" She held her arms out for a hug. I stepped into her arms and let her kiss my head.

"How was school?" I lifted my head up to look in her eyes and made a face. "It was school," She laughed at my obvious displeasure and I gasped as I remembered the one important that happened at school today.

"There's this boy…" She made a funny face at me and sat down on the bar stool. I made another face at her in retaliation and she gestured for me to continue.

"He's different. He doesn't smell human, but he doesn't smell like us either," She wrinkled her nose up. "That can't be. I specifically picked Beacon Hills because there are no known wolf packs. The last wolf pack to live in Beacon Hills died in a fire over six years ago," She seemed to be thinking about it carefully.

She pinched the bridge of her nose before banging her head lightly against the table. She groaned before she spoke again. "You know I didn't want to come here because I heard the Argent's were here but it was also the only other place even close to Willow Creek without a wolf pack already residing." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "This is just great."

"Ma, don't stress over it. I can just avoid him at school. I think I did a pretty good job today anyway," I offered her a smile and she seemed to get over it for the moment. I returned to rifling through the contents of the refrigerator.

"Mhmm…" I muttered in satisfaction as I took in the sight of the raw steak. "Please tell me I can have this," My mother laughed before giving me the go ahead. I blew her a kiss from where I was standing as I busted the pack open. The blood scent wafted in the air and my eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head.

I shoved the bloody treat into my mouth and moaned. My mom giggled from her spot and I ignored her as I devoured the steak. "I knew you'd appreciate it. I thought you deserved it. I know things have been hard lately…" The sound of my mouth was gargled because of how fast I was consuming the steak. She came up to me from behind and hugged me.

"Aww, thank you," I licked the left over blood from my fingers before turning around and hugging her again.

"Anways, enough about me and my day. What'd you do all day?" She shrugged her shoulders before answering. "Went to the mall to get you more clothes, bought food, and took a quick run," I turned around and pouted.

"You went running without me?" She laughed at the expression on my face. My mother knew how much I loved running. When I first phased, I would throw temper tantrums whenever she refused to take me on runs with her.

"It was a quick run," She insisted. "I could even go for another," I could feel my face light up and I resisted the urge to do a happy dance. Sure my school day turned out to be pretty crappy but at least my night would end well.


End file.
